Mark (Comic Series)
Mark is a character and later an antagonist first encountered in Issue 105 of Image Comics' The Walking Dead. He is a somewhat sensitive male member of The Saviors and the former boyfriend of Amber. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Nothing is known about Mark's life before the outbreak began. He might have been in a relationship with Amber prior to the outbreak. Post-Apocalypse What Comes After Hardly anything is known about Mark, only that he was a member of The Saviors. He had sex with one of Negan's wives, Amber, and was punished by Negan when he put a boiling hot iron against his face which horribly scarred him. He is then carried away by Carson and another Savior. All Out War - Part Two As Mark is walking with his girlfriend Amber, they both discover Carson leading Eugene and his crew out of The Sanctuary. They approach Carson and ask if they can go with them, she says to Carson "It's okay. We're not going to say anything." In Issue 124 Mark is in the back of the van, being driven to the Hilltop Colony. As the van is shot at by a savior and the engine shuts down, Mark worried about their situation asks "Can you start it? Are we stuck?!". To escape the van he follows Eugene's plan and witnesses Donnie being pushed off the roof, Mark along with the crew rest upon the roof until sunrise. Life And Death At the fair, Sherry finds Mark huddled in a corner, when asked what's wrong, Mark believes that Amber left him for another man, and asks her why wouldn't she leave him, unknown to him, Amber was killed by the Whisperers. No Turning Back After Rick reveals the names of the twelve deceased community members, Amber being among them, Mark is shocked to hear about her death. A Certain Doom Mark is in the revolt against Alexandria led by Sherry, who wants to try to take over the Alexandria Safe-Zone. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Mark has killed. *Possibly numerous counts of zombies. Relationships Amber Mark was the boyfriend of Amber. The two were caught sleeping together behind Negan's back. Amber had promised to become Negan's wife though, and because of this act of adultery, Mark had his face burnt with an iron. This caused great sadness for Amber, as she views it partly as her fault. Negan Negan and Mark have a bad relationship. It is assumed that Mark and Amber were in a relationship before she became one of Negan's "wives", but the two continued their relationship in secret. Negan found out and he punished Mark by scarring half of his face with a hot iron. Mark decided to flee the Sanctuary when the opportunity arose with Eugene Porter possibly due to wanting to continue his relationship with Amber without punishment. Post the Timeskip Negan views Mark as a completely pitiful and pathetic figure. When Negan made a false offer to become leader of the saviors again and asked them to rally for them Mark was the only one to bow to Negan. Negan reacts with shock and dismay, with Mark being the last person he expected to rally to his side (after Negan burned his face and cuckolded him). Negan smacks him in the face for his stupidity and calls him a "special kind of sheep" while also fearing that he may be commit suicide after the encounter. Rick Grimes The two haven't been interacting much, although Rick seems to trust Mark. After Rick realizes that the Saviors are against the other communities, Rick hesitates on telling Andrea to kill Mark on sight if he approaches Alexandria, not wanting to believe that he is dangerous. Appearances Trivia *Mark is the second known person to have his face burned by Negan, the first being Dwight. *Mark doesn't appear in Here's Negan but Amber does, showing that Mark and Amber relationship possibly started after the apocalypse. *Mark's rebellion against the Alexandria Safe-Zone is somewhat ironic; during All Out War, Mark helped Eugene escape, favoring the Alexandrians, which shows that Mark was against the Saviors. In Volume 28, he appears to be against Alexandria. **In Issue 168, it seems that he was given no other choice except join the rebellion. ru:Марк (Спаситель) Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:Comic Characters Category:The Saviors Category:The Sanctuary Category:Comics Category:Alive Category:Hilltop Colony Category:Antagonists